


Free Day

by Theryyx



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hyrule - Freeform, Hyrule Castle, Kingdom of Hyrule, Sweet, age of calamity timeline, cuddeling, lovley, maybe the king is not a bad father here, snuggeling, they desrve this, zeldas room, zelink fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: As Link dosent come back as it stand in the letter he wrote Zelda, the Princess is not so happy. After she asked her father she knows know why and she goes to Link and together they have an sweet and adorable free time day.(no botw events, aoc timeline/ both are 18)
Relationships: Link&Zelda, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelink - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Free Day

The sunshine shine trought the Princesses room, its very early but Link is moust of the time awake this early, even he and Zelda had an late night reading about old sheikah things. Very carefull Link losses his grip from his girlfriend, he be as quiet as he can, Link dont want to wake her up, he goes in the next room to get out of his sleeping shirt and pants, he made his shoulder long hair into his little ponytail and sit down at Zeldas workdesk writting a note for her, after that he leave the note next to her on her night table and walking out of the Princess room.

Zelda wake up, she notice Link is not beside her anymore and found the note, "Zels, sorry for leaving but im awake this early and want that you sleep, be quick at my knight room, eating,wash me and doing some training. Try to be back after youre Breakfast. I love you, Link" The Princess smiles big and stand up, after she washed her and get ready she goes to the big royal eating hall wehre her father is already wating for her, after some talk and the very enjoying breakfast some time has passed and Zelda has no sign of her boyfriend.

"Is anything Zelda?!" The King ask his daughter a bit concerned beacuse he see the worried look in his daughters eyes "Its...Its just Link wrote me that he would be back by now, Im just w...." The King let out a laught, Zelda look at her father as the King say "Om sorry Zelda, I should have tell you earlier, I gave Link a free day, you two seem to work a bit to much latley" "Oh..I" Zelda let out very quiet "and I mean you both earned a free day, I told Link you go to him after the breakfast, Im sorry I forget it" The King say and Zelda looks very relieved"you two earn this, have fun" Zelda smiles, hug the King, the King smiles big, "Thank you" Zelda say lovley and leave.

Zelda dresses quick from her royal blue dress in her blue explorer outfit and start to walk to Link, she knows exectly wehre he is now. Zelda is now good to walk ways wehre the other guards or the people can not spot her, fast she was at the stable from Hyrule Town, she see Epona is still in her box so she look outside see her knight sitting under a tree and read a book about Fight techniques. Link look up, he want to stay up but Zelda sit already next to him and told him the full story. "Im sorry Zels, you know I would search you but Kings order" he say to her, Zelda only smiles and lean her head against Links shoulder.

"Here, this is the perfect spot" Zelda say happy and get off her horse, Link does the same and the horses eating some grass. Zelda take Links hand and they walking a bit away from there horses sitting down, Link caint help it and lying in his blue knight uniform with his fully body on the back in the grass have his hands on his head, Zelda look at him with lovley eyes and lying with her head on his chest,Link grap for the princesses hand, they just enjoy these moments. "Im really glad Father gives us this, its just so peacfull" Zelda say happy and has her upper body in an upright position, still sitting in the grass, Link looks over her, Zelda start to play with the sheikah slate, making pics, after that Link wants to stay up but Zelda take places on his tights, Link get his body up, both look in each others faces, Zelda stroke gentle over Links hair "I love you" she say simple, Link smiles big and Kiss her very lovley.


End file.
